Of Stands and Magic
by Shobu556
Summary: The world has lost its savior. In his place a new one was 'born', one that would hold the power of The World. When two branches of the realm of impossibility cross paths nothing is true. How much will change with three Stand users present during the rising darkness in Britain? Rated T until further notice.


**Before we get into the story. Everyone is probably wondering why that pairing or why this section for a crossover. Well, simply put I was introduced to the world of JoJo and its lunacy and I had an idea. Keep in mind, AU means Alternate Universe which means timeline, continuity, age, gender, whatever; is up for alteration. Now there are no gender bends or orientation changes (assuming some of the characters mentioned had relationships or preferences) but the timeline is shifted. The events of Parts 1 and 2 still occur when stated however I have changed a few things around. Part 3 occurs during the 90's instead. Reason is I wanted to keep the HP timeline intact somewhat while also making Stardust Crusaders closer to the modern time. Thus, why you will find Jotaro is not born, ever, and the events unfold closer to the year 2000 than in canon.**

-JoJo-

In a little house in Godric's Hollow on the night of October 31st, 1980, the Dark Lord known as Voldemort was defeated. It was a night of celebration across the magical world. Wizards and Witches cheered, drank, made merry. It was the first bit of true comfort for them since the defeat of Gwindelwald during World War II. The events of this night would unfold and echo throughout time. On this night, the sole survivor of the Dark Lord's last attack was left on the doorstep of a Muggle family. This family was as ordinary as they came. But there was, as is true with all families, a secret buried in their closet. Or as was the case for five years, buried in a cupboard.

It was the middle of June in 1985. The Dursley's had finally gotten settled in their hotel in Tokyo. Mr. Dursley was assigned to make a trade deal for his drill company, Grunnings, and was given two weeks in Japan to do it. Of course, he brought his family but alas with no one to watch his nephew he had to bring the boy along. Boy was a kinder term to describe the child, in his eyes he was nothing less than a monster, a freak of nature if there ever was one. Why his wife was asked to take care of it he wouldn't know, but he had plans for this day. Just two days left to the trip and today would be their best yet.

"Petunia," he whispers, careful to not let the children hear him "are you ready? Made sure those…people, can't find us here?"

Petunia Dursley was quite a sight, when compared to her husband Vernon that is, she was rather tall for a woman and thin as a stick. Course her husband resembled a walrus or a beached whale as the kids would say behind his back. Unlike Vernon she grew up with a sister who could perform magic. Naturally she wanted to learn but she found 'better' ways to spend her time rather than be in her sister's shadow. "Vernon, we are too far for them to care. Once this is over our troubles will be behind us."

Vernon gave a wicked smile at that. Far as his son Dudley and the freak knew they were just going out into the city for some fresh air. The four would go for a walk together and after a while they would 'lose track' of the freak in the crowd. Vernon wasted no time in gruffly telling the boys that it was time to go. Everything would be perfect. The freak would be lost in Japan and they would return one freak less.

Harry Potter was not happy. He wasn't many things apparently; intelligent, normal, sane, human, brave, or strong. Most of all he was something; he was alone. Dudley had pushed him rather roughly when they were walking in a large crowd. Harry stumbled, almost tripping a few men in suits who seemed to shout at him in rapid Japanese, and when he stood up he was lost. He couldn't hear his family over the noise of the crowd and cars in the distance. He did the only thing that came to mind at the time. He ran. He ran as far as his legs could carry him, right into someone.

"Hello there, are you alright?" Harry shook his head, looking up at the speaker he was greeted by a smiling face. The woman smiling down at him was not Japanese. She looked European to Harry but he didn't have much to base that off. "My name is Holly, Holly Kujo, what's yours?"

"H-Harry Potter." He says nervously. Harry hoped she wasn't like how his Uncle was. He hadn't had much experience with people outside of his family and Mrs. Figg though her cats were a pain to deal with.

"Nice to meet you." Holly helped the small boy to his feet, dusting him off in the process like a mother would "Where are your parents Harry? They must be worried sick about you."

Harry fumbled with his shirt. Holly picked up on the gesture and frowned. To lose your parents and be so young, it was one of the saddest things she could think of. As she dusts Harry off she caught a glimpse of something on his shoulder. Curiosity getting the best of her Holly gently moved the small boy's shirt down his left shoulder so she could see. Her eyes widened. There on the boy's shoulder was a very distinct birthmark, a purple star, the most obvious sign of a Joestar. But how was that possible? The only Joestars left were her and her father Joseph. There was one other but she had been a sore subject for her parents to talk about.

Holly gently put her hands on the boy's shoulders to get his attention. Giving him a sad smile she said "How would you like to come with me? I can alert the authorities that you've been left here but if they can't find them…maybe you'd like to stay with me?"

Harry didn't know what to say. He wasn't a genius, but he was not a fool like his cousin was, why would this woman want him when his own family said he was worthless? A freak? Holly stood up, holding out her hand for him to take. Harry didn't hesitate to grab it, holding tightly to her.

-JoJo-

The Dursley's never came. Holly made several inquiries to the police but they had nothing. Harry didn't know if it was luck or not but his former relatives managed to finish up their business and get out before being found. Holly did what she said she would. First she broached the idea to her husband who happily agreed, especially seeing that the boy was possibly a lost relative of his wife. Second, she asked her father Joseph Joestar to come to Japan just for a short visit. The old Hamon user came as asked by his daughter, even bringing his wife along though he would prefer it if she had stayed home where he knew she wouldn't get lost without him or one of their attendants.

When Joseph met Harry for the first time it was an odd interaction. The two hit it off of course but there was a strange occurrence. Joseph felt something in the air around the boy, even his Hamon was reacting to it. When he saw the eyes, he was almost certain, but the birthmark on his shoulder confirmed it. This boy was Lily's son. When Holly was just in her eighteenth year he and Suzi had another child, a little girl they called Lily. She was the brightest little thing to them; Holly was not pushed aside because of the baby in fact the two were almost inseparable. It happened in the night, they were visiting England, and there was an intruder in the house. Joseph was the most crushed. Holly and Suzi of course were upset and heartbroken that the baby was gone but Joseph? Joseph aged considerably for a few years. He spent his time with the Speedwagon Foundation looking for any leads he could find. Nothing came up.

Seeing Harry brought some form of closure to them. Saddened to know his mother was dead but relieved to have a part of her back with them. The only things left to be done were the official adoption or in this case re-adoption of Harry into the Joestar family. Holly of course was listed as his new adoptive mother even though she was his aunt. In an act of maturity foreign to a child Harry asked if he could have his name changed as well. He said that the Dursley's left too many bad memories with his current one. Joseph's suggestion of calling him Joseph Joestar II was immediately shot down much to the old man's displeasure. To make it up to his grandfather Harry chose a name more fitting a Joestar. Jotaro, Jotaro Kujo, was his decision. Suzi noted how he was keeping a tradition alive by unintentionally being nicknamed JoJo.

-JoJo-

July 12th, 1995

It had been almost a year since Jotaro Kujo first gained his Stand. The last battle with DIO was just a few months ago, some 'wounds' had yet to heal, and things were returning to normal. One of the few problems Jotaro had besides his fan club was dealing with the occasional stand user that would try and pick a fight with him. Course, his stand Star Platinum: The World was not one to underestimate. His stand was powerful without the Time Stop capabilities. His work to expand its length was going well enough, only lasting five seconds as of the current moment.

Right now, Jotaro was just taking it easy on his walk home. His Grandfather, Joseph, had stopped by for a visit to see how they were doing. The old geezer was worried more for his daughter Holly than anyone else, Jotaro knew he cared for them both but the old man was right to not voice his concerns when his grandson could kick his ass before time resumes.

Jotaro stops on the edge of a crowd. Not uncommon in Japan, especially in the big cities, but it was odd for today. It was too early for it to be the rush of traffic as people came home from work. But it was too late to be the rush to work either. With his large size Jotaro had little trouble seeing over the crowd. His eyes narrowed on two figures in black cloaks. He almost ignored them at first, they were no threat to him from over there, but then the screaming started. The crowd broke into a panic. There was a small explosion to his left, sounds of wounded crying out for help. He started wading through the throng of people, Star Platinum appearing behind him as Jotaro approached the attackers.

"A single hex and they start to panic," one sighs "Pathetic Muggles, can't even make this fun for us."

"Focus. Master said to cause havoc so the ministry would bend to our demands." The other, much deeper in tone, says as another explosion goes off. "Besides, this should get the Aurors attention."

Jotaro didn't know what they were talking about. Frankly he didn't care. They were trespassing, and attacking innocent people, and it was time for them to leave. He extends his left hand, Star Platinum rushing forward as time slows down. The stand delivers a single swift punch to each target before time resumes. As they are sent flying into a small café Jotaro slowly approaches them, his stand holding in its hands two sticks. "Odd…could these be their stands?"

"What hit me…?" one of the attacker's groans "Hey, Monroe, you still alive over there?"

The big one shakes his head, feeling a pounding sensation inside "Barely…you have your wand on you Neville?"

Neville pats down his robe "Nope…where the hell is it?!"

"Looking for these?" The two look up to see a teenager, hands in his pockets, and their wands floating beside him. "Interesting stands you both have there, though…I doubt you understand what I am referring to."

"How is he doing that? No wand, clearly some form of magic…Monroe what are they teaching kids in Japan anyway?"

Monroe stood up, cracking his neck he starts to approach Jotaro. Before he can get within ten feet of him Monroe is sent flying back into the ground. Now the kid was holding their wands in one hand. "Monroe…maybe we should get out while we can eh?"

"I'd listen to your friend," Jotaro says moving to hold both wands in his hands, ready to bend them "I might just snap something important."

"Alright fine!" Monroe barks "We're leaving Neville, just give us our wands back."

Jotaro tosses the 'wands' letting them land at their feet. The two men watch as the teen turns his back to them. They share a grin, and fire off a sickly green spell at him. They watched the spells shoot out of their wands and race towards the boy's back, they were surprised and even fearful as he turned back to face them unharmed and clearly alive. Their spells dissipated just before touching his back, like they hit an invisible wand. This boy, clearly a wizard, had cast silent spells all without a wand to wave. Before Jotaro could sic Star Platinum on the pair, they vanished into thin air with a loud pop.

Jotaro shakes his head "Yare yare daze. I thought we were done with this sort of thing after DIO?" continuing on his walk he now had something new to discuss with his Grandfather.

-JoJo-

"So you just let them go?"

Jotaro shook his head "No, they just disappeared Gramps. Some sort of Stand perhaps, I don't know, but they weren't very dangerous to me."

Joseph Joestar hummed in thought, cupping his chin in his hand he began to pace around the room. Something about this was familiar to him, and without Avdol around to do the basic research or help him to think, he was at a loss. "But they didn't speak Japanese? That is a fact?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…that narrows it down a little. Given that they didn't appear to know Japanese, they are most likely native English speakers."

"Are you going somewhere with this Gramps?"

"I think a more intimate investigation is in order." Joseph says, grabbing a pencil and paper "I'll just leave a note for Holly, and then we need to head to France to find Polnareff."

"Why would we need him?" Jotaro asks, watching his Grandfather scribble a note for his mother "This shouldn't have anything to do with him."

"You are right in that it shouldn't be connected," Joseph begins "But if what you said is true these people could be looking for Stand users like ourselves, and may have a larger organization backing them."

The two Joestar men packed up their things. Booking a flight was easy through the Speedwagon Foundation, it was being on a plane with his crash happy Grandfather that wasn't. Jotaro made sure that Star Platinum kept his Grandfather in his seat. The old geezer gave his grandson a dull glare as he felt the Stand restrain him.

"I will be getting you back for this." He threatens. Jotaro leaned back in his seat, pulling his cap down a little to cover his eyes.

"So long as we don't crash because of you this time, I'll manage."

Joseph grumbled to himself over the disrespect. Glancing out of the window he could see the island of Sicily down below. That brought back memories. Caesar, Wammu, Kars, all the fights he had to prepare for back then. They would be reaching France soon at this rate. Hopefully it would not be as rough a landing as all his past flights.

The plane buckled slightly. Just enough to awaken Jotaro who, with no hesitance, looked to his Grandfather pointedly. Joseph threw up his hands in defense "I didn't touch anything!" Jotaro relented, slightly, before the pilot's voice came on over the intercom.

"Just experiencing some turbulence as we make our decent Mr. Joestar, nothing to worry about!"

"See? Nothing to worry about."

Jotaro shook his head, Star Platinum relinquishing its hold on the older Joestar's shoulders "Gramps, if you've just jinxed us this will be the last time I get on a plane with you."

"I thought the fourth time was the last one?"

-JoJo-

With much complaining on Joseph's part, and silent threats from Jotaro, the two Joestar men were driven from the airport near Paris towards the Channel Tunnel. The trip took over an hour, Jotaro had lost track of time due to the jetlag. Fortunately, he didn't have to worry about his Grandfather's driving thanks to the Speedwagon Foundation sending a driver for them. Joseph wasn't too pleased with how he was brushed aside but resigned to his fate of being a passenger as one of them needed to check the map and Jotaro should not be distracted. Truth be told, ever since the defeat of DIO, Jotaro and his Star Platinum were becoming something of a force of nature. The ability to stop time, even for a few seconds, and the raw power that his Stand possessed were all the proof Joseph needed to trust his grandson with the more dangerous tasks at hand.

The car came to a stop at the side of the road, the Tunnel was just up ahead now, with a disgruntled looking man standing with a duffel bag over his shoulder. Jean-Pierre Polnareff was not a happy Frenchmen. He thought, hoped, that the struggle was over. He avenged his sister, helped his friends fight DIO, and even saved the world according to how the older Joestar put it. So, why was he unhappy? It could have to do with the attack that Jotaro had reported, along with the incidents across the globe that mirrored said attack. Or it could just be that he was interrupted when he thought he could finally rest after all the fighting they did before. The Frenchmen swallowed his pride, and the growing frustration he felt, and got in the car with little prompting. He and his two comrades had a job to do…or so they hoped.

"Hmm. Driver, any possibility that we could be dropped off in London?" Joseph asks checking over his map "I believe that will be the best place to search for information."

"Yes Mr. Joestar," the driver responds as their small car went through the tunnel, the occasional light illuminating the vehicle "But I should inform you that it will be very late when we arrive sir."

Joseph chuckles, glancing at his grandson and Polnareff "Don't worry about us, these two will be awake when we get there no doubt. You just focus on the road, and I will worry about our own well-being."

The drive continued in relative silence. Jotaro was the only one 'active' in the back seat. Joseph was asleep in the passenger seat, Polnareff too in the realm of dreams behind him. Jotaro however was moving, shifting in his own sleep as his body tried to awaken. He was roused from his sleep as the car came to a stop.

It was dark, probably close to midnight or maybe a bit before ten. He couldn't tell with the time-difference. With his two companions asleep the Driver offered to help them inside. Jotaro got out of the car, stretching out his body after being crammed into that small thing for a few hours of the day. The large boy looked up at the building with the words Speedwagon Foundation across the top of the entrance. He didn't object to the help, thankful that they wouldn't have to look for an open hotel at this hour Jotaro took to carrying his grandfather inside. Handing the older Joestar to the staff Jotaro opted out of resting up and decided to go for a walk. Something felt familiar being here.

Jotaro kicked a soda can that was in his way. His walk that had originally been meant to be short turned into a long walk. Every step carried him further down the street, closer to something cold. The chill he felt in the air was not natural. Something was wrong and he could sense it. As he rounded a corner he caught movement on his left. Further up the street there was a figure walking, judging by the shape it was a young woman. He began walking at a faster pace, keeping up with the movement he saw on his left. As he neared the woman the followers were revealed as they glide through the air towards her. "Star Platinum!" he cried out, his Stand lunging forward with great speed to grab the two attackers by their black cloaks. The woman turned, a stick in her hand, only to freeze.

Star Platinum pulled the two cloaked beings back, delivering a swift punch to the head with its signature cry of "ORA!". Jotaro heard the inhuman screams they released as their bodies dissolved into black wisps of smoke. As he stepped into the light the woman seemed to regain control of her body. With a trembling hand, she pointed the stick at him.

"W-whoever you are…don't…don't come any closer!"

He quirked a brow, resting his hands in his pockets he mutters "Yare yare daze, is that any way to thank someone who just saved your life?"

The woman gave him a pointed look, fingers tightening around the stick "Yes well…thank you for…destroying those Dementors. But why should I trust you?"

"Dementors?"

The woman looked taken aback by his question. Her eyes roamed over him, much more like he would have done were she an enemy, before lowering her arm. "You…aren't a Death Eater?"

"Death Eater? Dementors?" he asks "If you aren't going to say 'thank you' then I will just go, nice meeting you." He says as he begins to turn around with a wave of his hand. Jotaro was suddenly aware of another presence. Star Platinum was behind him, arms crossed as it stared down a scarred man now standing beside the woman with a stick in his own hand. What was it with these people and sticks?

"Miss Granger, didn't we teach you not to let your guard down?" the man growled as his own hand was trained on him "I don't know how you did that boy, but you won't be blocking anymore of my spells tonight."

"Spells?" Jotaro asks with a shake of his head "I've had enough of you, I'm going home so you don't have to worry about me bothering her." As he turned away from the two he was met by two more people, each with a stick of their own in hand. What did those two say back in Japan? Wands? "Gramps is not going to be happy with this."

-JoJo-

"Do you s'pose he is still alive?"

"Don't know, can't say for sure, though Mad-Eye did hit him pretty hard."

"Five stunners it took, five stunners just to overpower whatever magic he has."

There was a rush of sound, feet hitting a hard floor, as his body stirred. He felt stiff as a board. His back, his entire body, was sore. Where was he?

"He's waking up, someone get Dumbledore!"

Jotaro sat up with a groan, his Stand floating like a watchdog behind him. He took a quick look at his surroundings. He was in a kitchen, a really-old kitchen, and he was surrounded by people he didn't know. Closest to him was a plump red-haired woman with who Jotaro assumed was her husband standing beside her, to his left in the far corner was a man with a crooked nose and black hair sneering at him, opposite him on the right was a young woman whose hair seemed to have trouble settling on a color.

"Well…this is not what I had expected."

 **AN: Keeping it short and to the point. As a friend introduced me to this lovely little thing that is the most Bizarre Adventure I have ever seen, I thought to dabble with it. Mostly, blend it together with less convoluted plots…. I think. If you are still confused on how things work, Stands are immune to magic but can be overpowered or in this case outnumbered. For example, Star Platinum can block spells fired at Jotaro but if they were to come from multiple directions the Stand would be hard pressed to do it all. Remember, spells are not physical objects like bullets for him to catch and therefore only his body can stop them but no Stand (thus far) is fully able to withstand them all. Review, follow, favorite, and…. I think a second chapter is doable but that's up to my real work wanting to cooperate or not.**

8


End file.
